


Confession Verse

by Letmefall



Series: Every beat of my heart means I love you (Short nothings inspired by a hunter and his angel) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmefall/pseuds/Letmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's scary. It's everything Dean's tried to deny. But even the most screwed up person can't manage to keep up his wall forever. So you're welcome to imagine a Dean Winchester translating his favorite term "I need you" into its true meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Dean says "I love you".

  
**I love you**

[ Just so you know ]

A little more than a friend should

A little different than a brother should

 

**I love you**

[ Just for you to remember ]

Maybe a little bit too selfless

Maybe a little bit too passionate

 

**I love you**

[ Just in case something goes wrong ]

Even if our ways may part once again

Even if our ways may lead us to hell, heaven or purgatory

 

**I love you**

[ Just in case you haven’t noticed yet ]

Because you’re a weird, dorky little guy

Because you’re the missing piece of my broken soul

 

**I love you**

[ Just in case you didn’t understand that reference ]

So much that I’m missing you whether you’re standing too close or not close enough

So much that I let myself believe that your love could actually save me from the monster I become

 

**I love you**

Just in case

It happens

That maybe

You can love me too


End file.
